Unholy sins
by PsychedelicDrug
Summary: Sasuke is on his weekly visit to the church. But this time he leaves with a Naruto. SasuNaru xD


Unholy sins.

"Morning Sasuke. Been a week already?" A chubby, balding priest greeted the figure, currently dusting off excess snow, in the entrance of a pair of large, oak doors.

"Father" he replied with a small bow of his head in respect.

The holy man watched as the slightly lanky Sasuke made his way towards the backmost pew in the church, where with grace which would put a Queen to shame, he sat down on the hard surface.

He did not pray. He never prayed. He was as un-religious as they came, but regardless of that fact you would be able to find this young man in the cold church every Tuesday morning.

Ever since the incident a number of months ago, when the then teenager lost almost everything that he might hold dear, in a very deliberate fire started by some close minded peers, he now visits the ancient building twice a fortnight on his way to university.

In small, close knit communities as this, rumors spread faster than a blink of an eye; so when some of his school classmates found out that he was homosexual, it wasn't long before everyone in the vicinity also knew.

His parents seemed slightly disappointed, but they did not let that dirty their family and accepted him no matter what. Maybe they were just immune to any surprises, especially after his dear older brother announced that he was married to a European model, when he was only 19, and that he was a soon-to-be-father.

Now, his brother is the only close relative he has left.

So he was forced to move to a larger city, where people are generally more accepting, and applied for a course in Architecture at the local university.

He was going to start his life again on a blank canvas.

Now he has the same weekly routine. Sasuke gets up half an hour early to make his small de-tour and collect his thoughts in the still silence of the early morning. And no-one has ever seen him miss a day, whether he's sick as a dog or on holiday, he will always attend his Tuesday morning in the church.

Sasuke liked this constant, if slightly robotic, routine. He needed something solid in his life, and this was perfectly fitting. It was regular and relaxing.

However, something about today's visit was making the dark haired mans' eyebrows twitch in annoyance. The routine has been disrupted and he was not very happy with these new circumstances.

You see, just a few minutes after the stoic Uchiha sat down in his usual spot, the loud booming noise of the organ scared the living daylight out of him. He actually jumped in his seat, and that was not a pleasant experience on the hard wood that the pew was made of.

This was not normal. And h did not like it. Why was there an organ being played at 8am on _his _Tuesday? Who allowed that?

Sasuke quietly stood up from his seat and walked towards the sound of the offending instrument. If he weren't a grown man, he would be pouting and whining like a little child who dropped his lolly. Well, he was doing exactly that in his head.

As he approached the stairs leading to the doors of the beautifully sculpted organ, he saw two figures sitting on the stool in front of the keys. One slightly bulkier, white haired priest and a smaller, yet well defined blond haired man. Sasuke had seen the priest around the church before, mainly eyeing up the female visitors, but as for the fair haired man, he had never seen him before.

Clearing his throat to get their attention, he knocked on the wooden instrument.

The sounds stopped immediately stopped and two heads were turned his was, four pair of curious eyes staring at him. Of which he recognized the bright blue pair.

"Oh Sasuke. How can I help you?" The older priest enquired.

"I didn't know the organ was in working condition." He answered calmly, when in reality he wanted to kick and scream at the two for murdering his lovely routine.

"Well..heehee…you see. Jiraya here offered to teach me the organ if…mhmfnnf..fnsiuf…msfowng" the rest of the newcomer's sentence was muffled by Jirayas' large hand over his mouth.

"Ignore Naruto here, I was just being the lovely uncle that I am and teaching him out of the generosity of my heart. Nothing more." The priest grinned brightly at Sasuke, and suddenly removed all of the Uchihas curiosity as to why his morning was fucked up.

All he knew was that these two had too much energy for their own good, and he wanted out. As fast as possible.

"You lying son of a bitch!" Naruto shouted, pointing an accusing finger at his uncle.

"He only agreed to teach me if I got my friends publishing company to… to distribute his porn books!" he rambled in Sasuke's direction. As if he cared.

"Oi brat! Don't tell him that. He's a regular here and I can't have everyone know that" he shouted back at his nephew.

How had he gotten stuck in this? Karma hated him.

Speaking up a bit more loudly, he addressed the paler, dark haired male.

"Hey, bastardy! I'm finished now anyway. Wanna go grab breakfast before we head back to uni?"

Then seeing the cold expression on Sasuke's face, he added a small 'Please' and turned his cute-puppy eyes onto full blast.

"And why would I want to do that?" Sasuke dismissed the request, already on his way out into the cold winter snow outside.

Naruto's face fell at the rejection, but was quickly replaced with annoyance and he quickly sprinted after the other male, waving a hand at his uncle.

"Hey, hey Sasuke. Wait up." He slowed down into a quick pace next to his new 'friend'.

"Come ooooon. Don't you want to catch up with an old friend? You know, show some interest in life. Be a bit more social." He then proceeded to snort at his own joke.

"Hah! You and social. Who am I kidding?" He grinned at his companion, eyeing his reaction.

Bingo. Hit a nerve.

"I think you should know, Moron, that I have a perfectly good set of close friends" he lied through his teeth. "And therefore I do not need catching up with my _old_ idiotic friends, so please feel free to go and play in the sand box."

"Yea. Yea. Whatever, bastard" Naruto laughed at him, riling up the Uchiha even more.

No-one ruffled his feathers and got away with it.

"Fine, shit-face. I'll 'hang out with you'. If you pay me for every hour that I spend with you." He smirked at his own genius. If he knew Naruto, which he kind of did, and had predicted it right, Naruto should be poker straight and will be uncomfortable at the least with having another man hit on him. And Sasuke's excuse to hit on him? Well because no student had much money and thus an alternate payment method will be sought out. Genius indeed.

Smirking to himself he cast a sideways glance at the moron, noticing that he was pretty easy on the eyes. Well actually, he was a nice piece of eye-candy, very nice indeed; who would say no to blond hair, blue eyes and a nice toned body. Not that he hadn't noticed before.

"Wohaaa there mate. Don't give me that creepy smile of yours." The said blond chocked out slightly shocked at the stare he was getting for his companion.

"And anyway. I have no money to pay you with."

And the fox has wondered right into his trap.

His smirk almost, _almost, _turned up into a smile as he turned to face the bouncy, 5-year-old-acting man, giving him his sexiest and most seductive look. He leaned in and whispered huskily into his ear.

"Who said anything about money?" And let the shock set in.

….

Any second now…

…..

And…

"Huh? You want me to cook? Or like be your maid? I ain't gonna touch any of your smelly old socks." Naruto said while scrunching up his nose and pretending disgust.

'Seriously' Sasuke thought to himself. He must be thick not to catch on to the innuendo there. Or he's just very, very innocent.

"No you idiot. I wouldn't trust you with any of my clothes. Or kitchen as a matter of fact."

"Huh? So what else can I give you? I said I have no money. And for your information I'm a great cook." The blondie retorted angrily.

Sasuke, still standing in front of his newest victim, leaned down till his eyes were level with a pair of slowly widening blue ones, belonging to a person who was finally starting to grasp the formers train of thought.

"You will pay me with a kiss. Every hour. One kiss" he rolled every word off of his tongue, while not breaking eye contact, and made sure his warm breath hit the other right on his dry lips.

"Emam..mmeie..huh?" Naruto stuttered to get his sentence out. Was he being hit on?

Sasuke glanced at his watch, seeing as it was now a good while past 9.30am and thus marking it as his first hour of actually talking to the blonde properly.

"And I expect my first payment now."

Without further ado, he tangled his hand in the back of Naruto's head and pulled him forward, right there in the middle of the snowy street.

Their lips met in a small, dry kiss. Sasuke slowly began to wean and tease a reaction out of the other. He nipped at the bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth and gently biting it, and swiftly after soothing the abused area with his tongue.

As they slowly drew apart, Sasuke still having been unable to get a reaction out of the other, he looked at the soft features of the blue eyed male and waited.

However, he did not expect what was to happen next.

Naruto suddenly regained all his senses and realized that he was just kissed by a very, very sexy male and he'd just stood there gaping like a fish and without thinking he grabbed a shocked Sasuke by the front of his jacket and allowed their lips to connect in a second, much more active kiss.

This time there was participation from both sides. A fight of sorts and they both didn't want to let go. How had this happened? Who cares really?

The heightened sensuality and sheer pleasure that they were feeling just from a small connection of lips was mesmerizing and neither could get enough of the other.

His flawless plan was combusting quickly. He had not thought that he would enjoy this experience quite as much as this. And neither had he expected Naruto to respond.

However, all good things must come to an end, and a loud cough followed by some giggles broke the spell. They were in the middle of a public street, during rush hour.

Naruto rested his forehead on Sasuke's, while still tangling his long fingers in strands of dark locks and quietly whispered.

"Now this type of payment I can afford."

And for the first time in months, Sasuke smiled.


End file.
